Troy Bolton
'''Troy Bolton '''is one of the main characters from High School Musical. He is portrayed by Zac Efron. Personality Depicted as one of East High's most popular students, Troy is also the captain of the East High school's basketball team, which is also coached by his father. Troy is also involved with the school's golf team. His girlfriend is Gabriella Montez. High School Musical In the first film, Troy meets Gabriella Montez at a ski lodge karaoke party on New Year's Eve. When the school year resumes, Troy finds that Gabriella is a new student at East High. For fear of what his father, friends and classmates would think, Troy asks Gabriella not to mention his singing performance to anybody else. However, the secret eventually gets out when Troy and Gabriella unintentionally audition for the winter musical after singing together in the auditorium. The news throws East High's social order out of balance and Troy finds himself having to choose between Gabriella and the musical callbacks or his team and the championship game. Although his friends initially try to thwart Troy's chances of being cast as the musical's lead, they help him make both the game and the call-backs, which had been scheduled on the same afternoon. Troy and Gabriella earn the lead roles, somewhat angering the drama department's president, Sharpay Evans. High School Musical 2 In the second film, Sharpay has her mind set on capturing Troy's affections and coming between him and Gabriella. Troy, Gabriella and their friends are hired at a local country club, Lava Springs, but are weary of their new-found employment when they learn the club is owned by Sharpay's parents. Sharpay uses her wealth, power and influence over Troy, tempting him with college opportunities in exchange for him singing with her at the club's Midsummer Night Talent Show. Troy gives into Sharpay's plot, causing Gabriella, Chad and their friends to see Troy as a whole new person. Although Troy is being offered a college scholarship, he must not compromise his character while on the quest for his future. Troy eventually wins Gabriella back by tricking Sharpay at the talent show and singing the duet with Gabriella instead. High School Musical 3: Senior Year In the third film, Troy once again feels uncertain about his future as high school graduation draws near. While Troy is set to attend the University of Albuquerque, he begins to have second thoughts about other schools and what he wants to study, music or basketball. Whilst Gabriella gets an early acceptance to her university and leaves before prom and graduation, Troy needs to decide what he would like to do. Gabriella eventually comes back to attend prom with Troy and also perform with him in the musical. He eventually decides to attend University of California in order to pursue both basketball and theater and also to be closer to Gabriella. Photo Gallery Troy Bolton 6.jpg Troy Bolton 5.jpg Troy Bolton 2.jpg Troy Bolton 7.jpg Troy Bolton 4.png Troy and Gabriella.jpg Troy Bolton 8.jpg Troy Bolton 1.jpg Troy Bolton 3.jpg Category:High School Musical Category:High School Musical 2 Category:High School Musical 3: Senior Year Category:High School Musical Characters Category:Characters